Amistad
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Yuuta cree que su mejor opción es preguntarle a Shun que es lo que siente. Shun piensa que jamás tendrá una oportunidad de preguntarle a Yuuta, que es lo que siente… y ambos tratan de acercarse al otro de alguna manera.


**Resumen: **Yuuta cree que su mejor opción es preguntarle a Shun que es lo que siente. Shun piensa que jamás tendrá una oportunidad de preguntarle a Yuuta, que es lo que siente… y ambos tratan de acercarse al otro de alguna manera.

**Serie: **Kimi to Boku.

**Pareja: **Yuuta-Shun.

**Personajes:** Yuuta Asaba. Shun Matsuoka. Yuuki Asaba. Kaname Tsukahara. Chizuru Tachibana.

**Clasificación: **Amistad.

**Advertencia:** -

**Capítulos:** OneShot.

Palabras:

**Notas: **Me doy cuenta que trabajar con Yuuta es mucho más difícil que trabajar con Yuuki. Espero que no se me vaya mucho de carácter.

**Fecha: **16/07/2012.

**Beta Reader: **

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado a Kimi to boku pertenece a

* * *

**Amistad.**

Era difícil para él, ya que estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre a su lado, días y días enteros de su vida acompañado por su hermano gemelo. Pero Yuuki hacia una semana que estaba en el hospital, y contrario a lo que les habían dicho los médicos a sus padres en una primera instancia, Yuuki aún no tenía el alta médica.

No era más que un resfriado, quizás una gripe que se complicó; no estaba mal de salud… comía y dormía bien. Pero tal vez aun le quedaba otra semana larga dentro del hospital.

Si no fuera por que Yuuta estaba muy bien acompañado, quizás sus días sin su hermano hubieran sido un real y verdadero suplicio; Shun estaba allí, como siempre, a su lado acompañándolo por las tardes. Mientras los demás muchachos también trataban de levantarle el ánimo como podían. Ya que no les permitían ir todos juntos a ver a Yuuki al hospital, por obvias razones.

—Estoy aburrido.

Apenas había murmurado, y ninguno de la clase, ni siquiera su maestro lo oyó, solo Shun se volteó a verlo, sonriéndole de manera alentadora.

—¿Aun no dejan que Yuuki salga del hospital?

La voz de Shun se coló en sus pensamientos, mientras sus ojos lo veían desde abajo, muy cómodamente apoyado en sus propio pupitre. El receso había empezado y tenían un tiempo para hablar tranquilamente.

—No, mamá dice que tardan al menos cuatro días más para tener las pruebas de sangre.

—Ah, de todas maneras… ¿Hoy iras a verlo? ¡Si quieres te acompaño!

Claro que iría a verlo, tenía una larga lista de mangas que Yuuki le había pedido que le llevara, además…

—Está bien, pero no se los digas a los demás.

Shun asintió sin la necesidad de preguntar cuál era la razón de porque Yuuta pedía tal cosa, ya que la última vez que habían ido todos juntos a verlo, varia enfermeras los habían echado por molestar a los pacientes.

—¿A dónde se supone que van ustedes dos?

—Chizuru-kun… Yuuta, eh… él… ¡Yuuta!

Rápidamente los ojos de Tachibana y Tsukahara se clavaron en la figura del único gemelo que estaba con ellos. Yuuta solo se dedicó a ver a Shun, nervioso por sentirse inútil, y culpable por que no se dio cuenta de que lo habían seguido.

—¿Qué tratas de hacer con Shun-chan, Yutan?

El dedo acusador del rubio lo increpo directamente, mientras Kaname alejaba a Shun de su cercanía.

—No puedo creer que hayas convencido a Shun de que fuera contigo a un lugar apartado… ¿Qué querías hacer con él?

—No, Kaname… Yuuta no…

—Etto… quizás, pero Shun aún es muy joven para ese tipo de actividades. Tan solo daremos una vuelta, ¿no Shun? —Informó, tomando de la muñeca a Shun y llevándolo lejos de los estupefactos muchachos.

—¿Una cita?... ¿De verdad tienen una cita, Kanamechi?

El escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, tal y como la de Tsukahara. Podían pensar y muchas veces confundir a Shun con una mujer, su rostro era muy bello y bastante femenino, pero de allí a salir ambos como pareja.

—Definitivamente no, tiene que ser una broma. Vámonos, prefiero no seguirlos.

Aun podían verlos alejarse, en una dirección que no era la acostumbrada. Shun volteaba cada cierto tiempo cerciorándose de que en verdad nos los estuvieran siguiendo. Yuuta aun sostenía su mano, de manera que le imprimía a su caminar un poco más de prisa, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba, mucho menos Yuuta.

Había dicho algo muy peligroso, solo para no decir que irían a ver a Yuuki, o quizás los chicos sabrían que solo fue una excusa apresurada, no podía estar seguro de ello.

—Lamento que hayas tenido problemas por mi culpa Yuuta-kun, quizás no debí venir hoy.

—Está bien, no hay problema Shun.

No les costó mucho caminar, el llegar al hospital, mucho menos encontrar la habitación de Yuuki, que ya se sabían de memoria –así como el camino para llegar– desde unos días atras.

—Yuuki, ¿estás bien?... No deberías hacer eso. —Espeto el mayor de los gemelos, al ver a su hermano estirado sobre la cama, con su cabeza colgando sobre uno de los lados.

—Yuuta-nii… Shun. ¿Acaso trajiste mi manga?

Yuuta expresó una mueca de molestia, mientras que Shun saludaba y sonreía por la falta de interés de Yuuki; falta de interés a la cual su hermano ya estaba acostumbrado. O al menos, algo acostumbrado.

Apenas Yuuta saco las revistas de su mochila, Yuuki volvió a una posición 'normal' sobre la cama.

—Yuuki-kun, tendrás que recuperar las clases perdidas cuando salgas del hospital. —Shun observo al ver que todo lo que Yuuki tenía a mano para pasar esos días en el hospital eran revistas de manga y anime.

—Está bien, aunque dudo de Kaname quiera prestarme sus apuntes. —La vos del menor de los Asaba fue apenas un susurro.

—Y de seguro que los de Chizuru no te servirán. —Completo Yuuta, al final.

Y quizás eso sería cierto, pero luego de que regresara se preocuparía por ello. Por ahora lo que más quería era que le dieran el alta para poder regresar a su casa. Yuuki observo a su hermano fijamente durante unos segundos, los suficientes para que Yuuta se diera cuenta de que…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar, Yuuki? ¡Hazlo! —Murmuró entre dientes, mientras Shun estaba distraído con unas de las viejas revistas de Yuuki.

—¿Por qué vienes con Shun a verme?

Yuuki prácticamente lo imito, aunque él casi termina escupiendo su pregunta más que murmurarla; escudado por las tapas del grueso volumen que leía, mientras el mencionado chico parecía encontrar gracioso la última entrega de su Manga favorito. No le molestaba la presencia de Shun, estaba acostumbrado a verlo siempre cerca de su hermano mayor, pero algo lo tenía un tanto intranquilo al verlo ese día allí.

—Él quiso acompañarme. —Fue la simple respuesta de Yuuta, mientras rápidamente viro la conversación. —¿Mamá no estaría hoy contigo?

Yuuki desvió la mirada de su manga, solo para ver los ojos de su hermano, clavados en la figura de Shun.

—Sí, está con los médicos… y tal vez se quede la noche conmigo.

—¿Por qué ella? Yo podría quedarme también. —Yuuta se sintió traicionado en el acto, él era completamente adecuado para acompañar a su hermano durante la noche si era necesario.

—No te dejaría… Hoy papá tampoco estará en casa, Yuuta. Debes cuidarla tú.

—¿Entonces estaré solo?

Shun observó la expresión de Yuuta, y si era aún posible, estaba más desanimado que en la última semana. Y él que había pensado que el más apegado de los dos hermanos era Yuuki… De verdad era difícil eso de ser gemelos.

—Si quieres Yuuta-kun, puedo quedarme contigo esta noche, no creo que a mi mamá le moleste.

Las reacciones de ambos gemelos no fueron exactamente idénticas, aunque ninguno de los dos haya querido mostrar lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Si no te molesta, Shun… no tengo problema.

—Claro que no, Yuuta. Estará bien si antes pasamos por mi casa.

Yuuki volvió a esconder su rostro entre la revista de manga, pero no recordaba hasta donde había leído, o si quiera que era lo que estaba leyendo. Vio de reojo el rostro de su hermano gemelo por solo unos instantes, mientras Shun no dejaba de hablarle de algo que no había llegado a entender.

—Yuuki, dile a mamá que estaré en casa con Shun.

—Yuuki, espero que te mejores pronto. Ja-ne.

—Mmmm…

Yuuta apenas vio salir a Shun, volvió cerca de Yuuki. Los ojos marrones lo fijaron con recelo.

—No quiero que duerma en mi cama, Yuuta.

Yuuta suspiro, asintiendo al pedido de su hermano, como si fuera fácil, solo había dos camas en su habitación; pero aun así acepto al pedido, ya encontraría la forma de arreglar aquello.

Volvieron tranquilos de la casa de Shun, charlando de sus amigos y de ellos mismos, y también de lo mucho que se extrañaba a Yuuki en el grupo, aunque solo habían sido unos días que no estaba con ellos.

Yuuta asentía y contestaba a todo lo que Shun le contaba o preguntaba, pero al mismo tiempo que seguía atentamente su conversación, no paraba de darle vueltas la mirada de Yuuki. No podía creer que aún seguía con esos estúpidos e infantiles celos hacia Shun.

Él era su hermano, alguien que no solo compartía su sangre, casi eran uno solo… un vínculo especial y muy complicado de entender.

Pero Shun…

Shun era su amigo, su compañero desde esa primavera en la que entraron al jardín de niños. Alguien que también estaba a su lado. Y no solo por eso lo cambiaría por él, no importaba que sentimientos tuviera… ¿o si importaba?

Sus sentimientos.

—Yuuta-kun… gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa.

—No hay problema, Shun… gracias por acompañarme. Sería muy aburrido tener que estar solo en la casa.

Shun entro a su cuarto siguiéndolo a él, su morral con sus cosas colgando de su hombro y una fascinación en el rostro.

—Wow, Yuuki-kun tiene muchos mangas.

—Si… demasiados.

—No sabía que dormían en literas… ¿Dónde duermes tú, Yuuta-kun?

Yuuta elevo su mano hasta tocar el futon de la cama superior. Sabía que Shun y Fuyuki tenían habitaciones separadas, pero en su caso siempre había estado con Yuuki.

—Tú dormirás arriba, ¿te importa?

Shun lo vio por escasos segundos, antes de negar.

—No, está bien. ¿Y tú donde dormirás, Yuuta-kun?

—En la cama de Yuuki.

No era tan diferente a otras veces, solo que ahora ellos estaban solos. Sin sus amigos alrededor, y ni si quiera los padres de Yuuta en la casa. Pero aun así era una simple noche de dos amigos viendo televisión.

Trataron de preparar la cena sin hacer ningún tipo de desorden, después de todo la madre de Yuuta le había dejado todo listo antes de irse a cuidar de Yuuki. Además, Shun podía hacer una cena sencilla sin ningún tipo de problema, y Yuuta era más que practico en las tareas del hogar.

—Está muy silenciosa la casa, ¿no es verdad Yuuta-kun? —Shun comento, haciendo un alto en su cena. —Se siente raro sin los demás, sin Yuuki.

Yuuta no dijo nada, pero no sentía las cosas tan de ese modo. Le gustaba eso de estar un tiempo a solas con Shun, algo que muy pocas veces había podido disfrutar, pues siempre Yuuki y Kaname estaban junto a ellos.

—Yuuki no tardara en salir del hospital, por ello mamá está con él. Y mañana estaremos todos juntos en la escuela… es bueno tener un poco de tiempo los dos tranquilos.

Shun lo observo, Yuuta siempre era tan serio y profundo… algo totalmente diferente a Yuuki, que era más bien frio y distante. Así que pensó en que tenía razón, después de todo, estaban juntos todos los días.

Permanecieron delante del televisor luego de lavar los platos y de limpiar la cocina entera, aun les faltaba ducharse antes de poder ir a la cama.

—Puedes pasar al baño, Shun-chan.

—Arigatou Yuuta-kun. —Shun sonrió mientras tomaba sus cosas para el baño. Había traído un bolso de ropa además de los útiles de la escuela, después de todo al día siguiente ambos tendrían clases.

Los programas de televisión pasaban uno por uno, mientras Yuuta seguía apoyado con desgano sobre la mesa de la cocina. Pensaba en que quizás estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto… el tema era ¿Qué asunto?

Sabía que su relación con Shun había sido estrecha desde pequeños, siempre había estado ahí para su amigo, le gustaba cuidarlo y nunca dejaba de incluirlo en su vida. Incluso si esta también lo tenía a Yuuki. Pero pensar en que quizás, esa relación había estado creciendo en esos últimos años… pues, ya ninguno de los dos eran niños; pero, ¿hasta donde podía decirle a Shun lo que sentía, o creía estar sintiendo? ¿O lo mejor era simplemente callar?

—¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello, Shun?

Una mueca de burla bailo en los labios de Yuuta, al ver a Shun parado frente a él, con todo el cabello revuelto por la toalla.

—Olvide mi cepillo… —Su amigo murmuro, desanimado.

—¿Acaso no lo traes siempre en tu mochila?

Shun negó suavemente, antes de elevar sus ojos hacia Yuuta.

—Sí, pero solo cuando llevaba el cabello largo… luego lo quite. Debí olvidarlo en mi cuarto.

Yuuta sonrió, era divertido ver a Shun pareciendo un puercoespín, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba mucho el cabello sedoso de su amigo para que ande así por la casa.

—No te preocupes, te prestare uno. —Sentencio, tranquilizando a Shun, y poniéndose de pie. —Ven, vamos al cuarto.

Shun asintió al pedido, siguiendo a su amigo con tranquilidad, por alguna razón había estado muy nervioso mientras se duchaba, pero de seguro era porque era la primera vez que lo hacía en casa de Yuuta.

Recordó que le tocaba dormir en la cama de arriba, y se pregunto si no sería distinto a su cama. Subió la pequeña escalera, mientras Yuuta estaba buscando entre las gavetas el cepillo para él.

—Aquí esta… ¿Shun?

—Estoy aquí, Yuuta. Tu cama es muy cómoda, y me gusta estar tan alto. Podría acostumbrarme a una cama así. —Shun sonrió, e inmediatamente Yuuta lo imito.

—Toma, arregla tu cabello. —Extendió el cepillo para que Shun lo tomara, pero luego de unos segundos cambio de parecer, subió a la cama con cuidado sentándose frente a Shun. —Déjame que lo haga.

Shun asintió alegre al pedido una vez más, desde que ambos, Yuuta y Yuuki le había cortado el cabello, Yuuta no lo había vuelto a peinar; y se podía decir que extrañaba la sensación de caricia de sus dedos en su nuca.

Sus mejillas se encendieron rápidamente ante el pensamiento. En realidad todo su cuerpo se había acalorado debido a la vergüenza súbita que lo invadió.

—A decir verdad… extraño tu cabello largo, Shun. —Yuuta murmuro, sin dejar de pasar las hebras por el cabello suave. —Y el olor al champú que usas. —Con cuidado y lentitud acerco sus rostro al cabello aun húmedo, aspirando el aroma, que no era tan dulce ni tan rico como el que Shun siempre tenía.

—¿En verdad? —Shun sintió la cercanía como un estremecimiento leve en toda su espina dorsal. Quiso sonreír pero estaba demasiado nervioso para hacerlo, no porque le disgustara la cercanía de Yuuta… más bien, todo lo contrario.

—Sí, me agrada el olor que tienes, es dulce… —Yuuta se detuvo, no solo con el pensamiento a medias, su mano se había hecho de un mechón de pelo que había acercado a su rostro.

Shun no sintió aquel movimiento como algo extraño, esperaba que Yuuta simplemente le dijera que había terminado para girarse y verlo a los ojos. Algo que no paso, hasta que el mayor de los gemelo dejo el cepillo a un lado.

—¿Sucede algo, Yuuta-kun?

Solo tenía los ojos sobre cada detalle de su rostro, aun mas en esa media sonrisa que no acababa de formarse en sus labios, de puro nervios.

Lo sentía, y al mismo tiempo entendía el porqué del nerviosismo de su amigo. Tal vez, hasta había tenido las mismas dudas que él, los mismos pensamientos y preguntas… Quizás, hasta deseaba lo mismo que él.

Elevo una mano con lentitud, tratando de no perder la mirada de Shun, mientras lo hacía. Su amigo siguió cada movimiento, sin acabar de sonreír… y eso le causo mucha gracia.

—Me agrada tu cabello… —Acabo diciendo, sujetando un mechón a un costado del rostro de Shun. —En realidad… ¿Qué sientes cuando estás conmigo, Shun?

La pregunta lo sorprendió, más aun porque no parecía que Yuuta se la haría. ¿Qué sentía cuando estaba con él?

Shun se sintió más nervioso, mientras sus ojos volvían a la mano de su amigo, que no dejaba de acariciar el mechón de pelo entre sus dedos. Pensar en algo que contestarle en esos momentos, parecía imposible; pero consiguió tragar saliva para comenzar a hablar… solo que sus labios se entreabrieron, sin emitir palabra alguna, quedando inmóvil frente a Yuuta.

Los segundos pasaron sin que nada saliera de su boca, sus ojos fijos en los marrones del mayor de los gemelos, mientras sus labios se resecaban.

Yuuta acabo suspirando, liberando el cabello de entre sus dedos. Era obvio que Shun no había pensado igual que él… quizás, simplemente, esas ideas extrañas y confusas habían estado en su cabeza solamente. Lo cual no sabía si era bueno del todo.

Hubiera dado todo por escuchar que Shun sentía algo mas allá de amistad por él, además, estaba seguro de que su relación no pasaba desapercibida para los demás… de allí los celos, casi enfermizos de Yuuki.

Bajo sus ojos hacia las cobijas bajo de si, ¿podía decirle, de todos modos, lo que él estaba sintiendo?

—Me siento bien… —Los labios finos se movieron rápidamente, Yuuta noto el rubor en sus mejillas, mientras mordía apenas el canto de su labio inferior. —Es difícil decirlo… no tengo palabras para describirlo, pero sé que me siento bien, cuidado, seguro… si Yuuta-kun está conmigo, todo está bien.

La sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Yuuta, haciendo que Shun lo imitara, no estaba seguro de que esa frase fuera la que él estaba esperando… pero se sentía alegre, alegre de que su amigo se sintiera seguro con él.

Sí, así también se sentía él cuando estaba con Shun. Solo que se sentía bien, de sentirlo simplemente a su lado… tomando su mano para que no se alejara del grupo, hablándole suavemente cuando la tristeza parecía aparecer en el fondo de sus ojos.

Yuuta asintió sin decir nada, solo siguió sonriendo, cuando acaricio por última vez el cabello de Shun.

No tardaron mucho en arreglar las camas, y estar cada uno en la suya. Yuuta pudo ser capaz de sentir la respiración tranquila de Shun en el lecho superior, evidente signo de que se amigo había podido conciliar el sueño.

Sabía que lo que ambos compartían era una hermosa amistad, muy linda, muy fuerte… pero a veces, creía que aquello que los unía iba más allá de una simple amistad.

Tal vez, aun no era el tiempo de comprobarlo.

Quizás había perdido la única oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que al día siguiente estarían nuevamente rodeados de sus amigos, y Yuuki también estaría entre ambos.

No supo cuando se quedo dormido, pero antes de hacerlo, Yuuta había llegado a una decisión.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Si bien al principio quise hacer una fic por capítulos, después de decidí a una serie de One Shot. Creo que es más sencillo, para mí, claro está.

Casi dos años dándole vueltas a este Fic, y por fin lo termino. Espero que les guste.

Ya saben, se aceptan Criticas, tirones de oreja… y paseos por el parque para hablar de Shun. XD

No, de verdad. Dejen Review si les gusto, y si no también. O un PM, si les da así como vergüenza andar abriendo su corazón al publico…


End file.
